Always
by chibi fighter
Summary: Sequel to Voices. (Takes place after the season 0 finale but before Duel monsters) Yugi officially meets the spirit that resides in the puzzle for the first time.


A/n: Well I'm glad to say everyone liked my last Yu-Gi-Oh story so much that I'm doing the sequel right now. Thank you to everyone who liked the story so much and reviewed and favorited it really does mean a lot. A couple things before I begin, one is that there will be spoilers for season 0. 2 is that this takes place after the last episode of season 0 but before Yu-Gi-Oh duel monsters starts. Let's begin and I own nothing!

Yugi layed awake staring up at his bedroom ceiling as the events of what had happened recently played over and over again in his mind. He had found out why he was having memory lapses. He had met the other him.

It was shocking really and he wanted to see to other him again. Yugi had so many questions. The gamer glanced at his millennium puzzle and picked it up.

"Other me I wish I could see you again…"

The puzzle suddenly started glowing and before he could comprehend what had happened Yugi lost consciousness.

When Yugi opened his eye's he was in a different room he had never been in yet it somehow felt familiar. Toys were scattered all around the room as well as children's book. He got up and noticed that the door to the room was opened and walked out into the corridor. In front of him directly across from the room he woke up in was a closed door with an eye on it.

Yugi curious on what was on the other side politely knocked three times.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

….no answer….

Usually Yugi would have just given up seeing as no one was there. This time however his curiosity got the better of him and he opened the door a crack despite his better judgment and poked his head in.

"Um…hello?" He squeaked out, feeling intimidated by the pitch blackness that the room had to offer.

Yugi's reply came in the form as an echo adding to the uneasiness he was feeling.

The boy was growing more and more nervous by the minute and was about to close the door and leave when suddenly;

"I wasn't expecting a visitor."

The room lit up revealing a maze like structure and a boy who looked eerily enough like Yugi. This boy however despite looking like Yugi did have some visual differences. While Yugi's eye's were a soft purple this boys eye's where a deep red and sharper looking than Yugi's. He was also taller and his hair seemed more pointed and instead of a golden strand of hair hanging over his face it was pointed upwards. He was also more smug than Yugi who was usually shy and almost no self-confidence. This guy was practically the complete opposite of Yugi.

"How did you get here?"

"I-I'm not sure. I just picked up the puzzle and said I wanted to see you and I just kind of ended up here…"

The other Yugi looked away as if pondering something and mumbled, "The millennium puzzle works in mysterious ways."

"A-are you the other me?" Yugi stuttered out. He had met this version of him before but he had all his friends with him then. Now it was just him and his other heart.

"Yes." The spirit was snapped out of his thoughts by Yugi's voice and nodded his head a little.

"W-well it's nice to finally be able to meet you formally. I'm-"

"I already know who you are Yugi. I know you're the one who solved the millennium puzzle and set me free. Thank you," The other Yugi said a smile on his face.

Yugi blushed and smiled shyly.

"You're welcome…um mind if I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Who exactly are you? What were you like before you were you know…a spirit?"

The other Yugi's smile disappeared.

"I'm honestly not sure myself. I don't know who I am, or why I was trapped in the puzzle in the first place. I am certain of one thing however and that's that I want to protect you and your friends."

"Is that why you sometimes take over my body?"

"Yes."

What Yugi did next surprised the dark one. Yugi wrapped his arms around the other him's body and looked up at him with a smile.

"Thank you for helping me and my friends. If you want we can be friends too and we can both search for your memories together."

After getting over his initial shock the spirit wrapped his arms around Yugi in reply to the hug and a warm smile reached his lips.

"I would like that."

When Yugi let go he decided he should get some rest. Before leaving though he turned back one more time.

"I'll see you again right?"

"I'll always be with you."

Yugi turned to leave but then spun around.

The sprit raised an eyebrow as if to say, "What is it?"

"What should I call you since you probably don't remember your name?"

The spirit smiled.

"Yami is fine."

Yugi smiled and was about to leave when he remember something.

"How exactly did I get here in the first place?"

Yami let out a small laugh and walked up to Yugi.

"I'll explain everything just follow me," He said leading Yugi into the room he had been in previously that was filled with toys and children's books.

"This is your soul room, it's a reflection of what everything someone stands for. You're a bit different from me but if you close your eyes and count to 10 the re- open them and you should be back in your room.

Yugi closed his eyes but opened one and looked at Yami.

"You're sure I'll see you again right?" Yugi asked. After all this spirit was his friend, he'd be crushed if he never saw him again.

Yami smiled and crossed his arms, his smirk not leaving his face.

"I guarantee it."

Yugi closed the eye he had opened and took a deep breath now that both were closed.

… _One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…te-_

"Yugi get up or you'll be late for school!" Yugi's eyes shot open at the sound of his grandfather's voice.

He looked out the window. It was morning.

'It…it was only a dream…' He thought to himself sadly as he got out of bed.

Yugi despite being pretty bummed out decided to just move on. After he got dressed he put the puzzle on and suddenly felt weight on his shoulder. He turned and saw Yami standing there smirking.

"Like I said, I'll always be with you."

A/n: What do you guys think? Did you like it? Sorry If I got something's wrong I just started re-watching season 0 and I actually like it more now than I did before. Enough about me though I want to know what you guys think so make sure to leave a review. Also a couple people wanted me to do another chapter of my previous one-shot voices. Although I plan on keeping that as a one-shot since I don't know how to continue that I'd be glad to write a story for you if you want. Just PM and I'll see what I can do. Anyways see you guys later. Bye.


End file.
